


A Moment Of Abnormality

by afteriwake



Series: And Now I'm Learning You [26]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amused Khan, Annoyed Khan, Annoyed Molly, Eleventh Doctor Era, Embarrassed Doctor, Established Molly Hooper/Khan Noonien Singh, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Introspective Khan, Jealous Sherlock, Naked Khan, Pregnant Molly, Sexual Humor, Shocked Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tranquil afterglow of a session of afternoon delight is shattered by a rather strange acting Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Of Abnormality

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was written as one of two for my friend **sobeautifullyobsessed** , who wanted a fic where " _Sherlock is very **irritated** (meaning **jealous** ) that Molly finds Khan so damnably attractive._" I had asked whether she wanted Khan to be fictional or not, because I had this idea spark for this series, and she said either or was fine, so I said I'd do both, and I ended up writing this fic first. So I hope you enjoy even if it's a _Wee_ bit angsty at spots.

The plans for the afternoon had been to go out, but they had been scrapped when Khan had decided to try his hand at a culinary creation that had been at the edges of his mind, and then _those_ plans had been scrapped when Molly had offered to help and he had gotten distracted by the rather lovely sous-chef he had working under him, especially since she was at the stage of her pregnancy where the changes in her body were starting to show and he was constantly staring at her in awe or finding reasons to touch her. And she let him, usually also giving him reasons to let there be as little clothing in the way as possible. He had thought she had a voracious sexual appetite before but pregnancy had certainly ratcheted it up a few notches, at least in this early stage. He wondered if that would be true when she was bigger and less comfortable in her skin, as he suspected she would be.

As it stood now, they were in bed with nothing more than a sheet pulled over them, the quilt having been knocked off during their more amorous activities. He was quite gentle with her, all things considered, but she was still very adventurous nonetheless. But for the moment she was resting with her head upon his chest, dozing a bit as he ran a hand along her bare arm. If he was lucky he would have more moments like this before the baby came, and then perhaps a few afterward, when there was calm. But he was just happy to have her. He often wondered, with the twisted path that had led for all the people to be exactly where they were when they were in the way they were, how he had ended up so lucky that it had been Molly’s bedroom the Weeping Angel had dropped him in, and that she had accepted him into her life the way she had and given him her heart. Some days he almost believed he had earned it. 

He was about to attempt to take a quick nap himself when he heard a clatter downstairs. His protective nature took hold and when he realized Molly hadn’t woken up he eased her off his chest and made his way down the stairs to the sitting room, his nakedness be damned. He had no need of weapons and any bodily damage done to him could be healed fairly easily, he was sure of it. He got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Sherlock going through the sitting room, looking for something. He stood there, crossing his arms. “Sherlock?” he asked, tilting his head.

Sherlock whirled around, looking at Khan. “You,” he said, his voice slightly slurred. He pointed a finger at Khan, shaking it a bit. “You...you don’t deserve her.”

Khan raised an eyebrow. “Pardon?”

“Molly. Why does she find _you_ attractive? You’re just a clone of me. You’re _inferior_ to me! I’m the superior specimen.” At that point, it appeared that Sherlock registered Khan was naked and his eyes widened. “Well, I _am_.”

“I’m sure,” Khan murmured, realizing that the erection he’d had from being in close proximity to a naked Molly hadn’t gone away. Apparently, he was better endowed than Sherlock. That was comforting. “Where is this coming from, Sherlock? I thought you two settled your feelings on this matter long ago. She loves _me_. She is marrying _me_. She is carrying _my_ child. Where is this irrational bout of jealousy coming from?”

“Not irrational!” Sherlock said, waving his hands in front of his face. “You are a mere copy of me. Molly shouldn’t find a _copy_ more attractive than the original. _That_ is irrational.” 

Khan rolled his eyes. “Sherlock, are you pissed?”

“I am quite sober, thankyouverymuch,” he snapped. “I am going to fight you for Molly’s honour.”

“What’s going on?” Molly asked from the top of the stairs, coming down and tightening the belt on her dressing gown as she did. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight. “What in the bloody hell...”

“Molly!” Sherlock said. “How on earth could you find this _clone_ more attractive than me?”

Molly gave him a strange look. “Sherlock, are you alright?”

“He says he’s going to fight for your honour,” Khan said in an amused tone.

“Sherlock, where is this coming from?” Molly asked, coming up behind Khan. “You aren’t attracted to me. As far as I can tell, you aren’t attracted to _anyone_ on the face of the earth. So why do you want to fight for my affections all of the sudden?”

“Not like he would win,” Khan remarked.

“Khan, hush,” Molly said, looking up at her fiancee with a stern look.

"I'll have you know I won first place at the Camford sports society in 1996 in the sport of fencing!" Sherlock said, raising himself up to his full height and advancing on Khan.

“And I can snap your neck with my bare hands,” Khan said, his voice sounding almost bored.

“Enough!” Molly said, moving between the two men. She physically put a hand on each of their chests to keep distance between them and then turned to face Sherlock. “I don’t know what’s wrong with you, Sherlock, but I’m in love with Khan. You and I, we are simply friends. We are only ever going to _be_ friends, understand?”

“But--” Sherlock began when the door to the alley crashed open.

“Molly! Khan!” the Doctor shouted from the back of the flat. He came running towards them and then panted when he got to the sitting room, leaning over and placing his hands on his thighs. “Good. Good. He’s here. Good. Wonderful.”

“He escaped from you, did he?” Khan asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Trying to...tap into...memories...jiggled wrong thing...made him jealous...need to fix…” the Doctor said in between trying to catch his breath.

“Can I trust you not to beat Sherlock into a pulp?” Molly asked Khan.

“Only if he doesn’t try and reach for the nearest broom to use as a rapier,” Khan said with a smirk.

Molly shook her head and moved her hands off the two men's chests and then went to the Doctor. “Let’s get you in the kitchen for a glass of water and then you can come fix Sherlock’s brain and keep my fiancee from turning him into a puddle,” she said, moving to the Doctor and guiding him into the kitchen.

Khan watched and then turned to Sherlock. “You should be lucky she likes you.”

“As should you,” Sherlock said, glaring.

“I am,” he said quietly, the smirk dropping off his face. “Every day.”

Sherlock remained quiet at that, and soon Molly and the Doctor rejoined them. “Sherlock?” Molly said. “Why don’t you go off with the Doctor. He needs to go have a look inside your head.”

Sherlock eyed the Doctor warily. “You already made a mistake,” he said flatly.

“I need to fix it before you get murdered,” he said.

“I _really_ don’t want you murdered,” Molly said with a vigorous nod. “So...please?”

He hesitated a moment. “Fine,” he said, moving towards the Doctor. When he was close, the two men began moving towards the back exit of the flat again.

“Don’t make it worse,” Khan said in their direction.

“I won’t, I promise!” the Doctor called back.

Khan waited until he heard the door shut again before he spoke again. “That was the most unusual thing I’ve had happen in weeks.”

“And you thought that part of our life was behind us,” Molly said with a grin, wrapping her arms around his waist. “You thought once we left the TARDIS our life would be more or less normal again.”

“Our lives will _never_ be normal,” he murmured, tipping her chin up and kissing her. He knew until the mystery of how he was connected to Sherlock and how all of them were all connected was solved there was no chance in Hell their lives would be normal, but he’d hoped for the veneer of it. At least time the blip of abnormality had been relatively harmless. He just hoped the next time was as well.


End file.
